Unwanted Arrivals
by beyuk-espio
Summary: The first of the Power Of One: Hope Of Beyblade Series. 1 of 3


Power of One Hope of Beyblade 

Episode 1: Unwanted Arrivals.

Tyson and Daichi stood in the forest, their blades spun in a dish made from a cut down tree. They were practising, as they did everyday. They battled, not stopping until completely satisfied. Their blade met at the centre, and they began to grind away at each other.

"Push him back, Dragoon," shouted Tyson, a he walked toward the dish.

"No, Strata Dragoon," Daichi said, his hands shielding his face. The power of Dragoon started to push Daichi backward, as well as his blade. Daichi fell onto the floor, as his blade fell out the dish.

"I don't get it Tyson, why do you always beat me?" Daichi asked, scratching his head.

"I'm the World Champ, little dude," Tyson said jokingly as he walked off. Daichi followed as he came out of the woods, going into his house. Tyson' grandpa was watching the sport on TV, the beyblade news came on just a Tyson and Diachi walked in.

"We go now to the highlights of the regional preliminary rounds for entry into the upcoming World championships!" A newsreader said anxiously.

There were some short clips of bey-battles featuring all different bladers.

"Wow, the competition is really heating up," Tyson said.

"Now we go to the final…live!" The newsreader announced.

There were 4 people battling in a single dish which was made like a forest; they were all really tired out. Suddenly another blade burst into the dish from in between, some of the trees, knocking the other four clean out the dish. A huge wind blew past, ripping the trees from the dish, and knocking the other four bladers over. The winning beyblade had disappeared from the dish, with no blader in site. DJ Jazzman looked around, surprised.

"The winner would like to remain unnamed, but he won the right to battle in the World Championships, which are just 2 short weeks away," another newsreader said.

"C'mon dudes," Tyson's grandpa said, "we've gotta get down to the BBA official building for the draw for the championships. The 8 competitors have been announced!"

Tyson and Daichi walked into the head building of the BBA, which had been completely refurbished; there were 4 huge dishes in the battle arena, as well as a rest area, and a canteen in a nearby room.

"Whoa, this place is so nice," Tyson said.

"Yeah, it's even nicer than your house, Tyson!" Daichi replied, before walking over to the stands. A huge crowd filled the stands, and Tyson, Daichi, and Grandpa couldn't find a seat, until they were waved over by Kenny and Hilary.

"Hey chief!" Tyson said as he ran over.

"Hi Tyson," Kenny replied, "look at all the people here! Did you notice in the highlights? More and more people are using the hard metal system. I think it's time for an upgrade."

"Upgrade, oh yeah, a new Strata Dragoon, just what I need!" Daichi bellowed. He got out hi current beyblade, Strata Dragoon MS, it had huge gashes down it, as well is a crack running down the running core.

"The blades are still under construction, but I'll have them all ready for the championships for sure. Daichi I know you'll need yours sooner for your deciding match with Tala, so I'll get to work on finishing that very soon.

Daichi's first battle with Tala ended in a draw, and the replay was scheduled for the week before the championships.

"Please settle down now folks," Mr. Dickinson said, waving his arms about, "we are ready to make the draw." Mr Dickinson placed his hand in a bag filled with names on pieces of paper. He pulled one out. He then put his hand in another bag with numbers on pieces of paper in.

"Ray, will be in block 3!" Mr. Dickinson said, as he wrote Ray's name on a huge board.

"Ray is here?" Tyson asked, leaning towards Kenny.

"Yes, as well as Max and even Kai," Kenny answered. Tyson leaned back into his chair; he sighed, before looking back down to the draw.

After the other few draws, these were the first matches.

Tyson vs. Tala or Daichi

Max vs. Ray

Kai vs. Derren

? vs. ?

There were only 2 draw left, and those two would face off in the last match of the quarterfinals. Mr Dickinson reached into the name bag, and then the number bag. "In block 8, Power of One," Mr. Dickinson said.

"Power of One?" Daichi said puzzled.

"He is the blader who won the regional decider earlier today," Kenny said.

"But why…Power of One?" Tyson asked Kenny, with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know, we'll have to see. All I know is that he uses his own-made HMS beyblade, Bloody Devil Metal Satan."

"And now the final draw," Mr. Dickinson exclaimed. He reached into the number bag first, obviously pulling out number 7; he then reached into the name bag. As he looked down at it, he gasped, his hand shook, and he dropped the paper onto the ground.

"What's going on?" Tyson said, standing up for a better look. He saw the paper and the name on it, and fell back into his seat, "Kenny…take a look!"

Kenny stood up and saw the name on the paper, he began to shudder. The name on the paper: BROOKLYN!


End file.
